1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machine vises which utilize movable jaws that are actuated in a manner to permit the movable jaw to align properly with the workpiece while it is clamped.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,397,880 issued to W. G. Kuban, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,880,638 issued to L. A. Muggli et al. illustrate vise clamps which have movable jaws that are self-aligning and will clamp onto objects positively along the full depth of the vise jaws.
In the operation of these devices, the jaw nut exerts a downward force tending to urge the movable jaw toward the vise bed or frame and against the guiderails for the sliding jaw.